Toy Story/Phineas and Ferb/Muppets crossover fan stories: The Word of the Day
Plot Summary 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson auditions for a part on a children's television program called 'Miss Johansson's Cheerful House'.............however...........things get foul right after the audition when Bonnie overhears the 39-year-old Miss Johansson say foul things about her viewers backstage around those foul things including a foul word......which Bonnie hears and accidentally says it right in front of her parents. Trivia Notice The foul word is censored with the sound of a bicycle horn and all sorts of sounds outside............. Chapter 1: How the foul word began 1 fine lovely evening.........Bonnie was watching Miss Johansson's Cheerful House' on television in her bedroom with Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Lenny, Slinky, Wheezy, Mr. Pricklepants, Barbie, Ken, Trixie and Buttercup while relaxing and enjoying the show on the television screen. "Good morning, children............we got a terrific fun filled show for you today, but 1st.......are you ready for Miss Johansson's super excitng fun phrase?" Miss Johansson asked on the television screen as the children cheered in unison. "Alright.......let's ask Madison, our cheerful helper." Miss Johansson said as she went over to a little 6-year-old girl named Madison Houston who is close to Bonnie's age. "What does Miss Johansson think about her children?" Miss Johansson said as Madison spoke into the microphone. "She thinks that we're all funerrific........." Madison said as Miss Johansson smiled at her. "That's right, Madison..........now........Monday begins a brand new month........and you know what that means? a brand new fun phrase........and........." Miss Johansson said as Madison sighed nervously. "A new cheerful helper.........." Madison said devastatingly as MIss Johansson patted her on the head with her right hand. "And we're all gonna miss you........but right now..........it's time to reach into our big barrel of post cards and see which of our cheerful house viewers can get 1 chance to audition to be our new cheerful helper........are you ready to choose them, Madison?" "I guess so, Miss Johansson..........." Madison said with a devastated sigh. "Jack Gibson, Penny Jacobson........" Miss Johansson said as they all looked in amazement. "Wow...........I never knew Bonnie would be such a big television super star on ''Miss Johansson's Cheerful House." Rex said in amazement as Hamm agreed with him. "I know..........she might get excited if she auditions for a part of Miss Johansson's new cheerful helper." Hamm said while smiling at the television screen. A few hours later..............Bonnie was singing 'Soft Kitty' to her plush monkey, Harold ('The Big Bang Theory' ''reference).....pretending to nurse him back to life........and the little song went like this. Bonnie: (singing to Harold, her plush monkey) Soft Kitty warm kitty little ball of fur happy kitty sleepy kitty purr, purr, purr............ Suddenly..........Mrs. Anderson's voice was calling from the kitchen downstairs. "Bonnie..........dinner's ready!" Mrs. Anderson called from downstairs as Bonnie called back from upstairs in her bedroom. "Alright, Mommy, Daddy, Muppet friends.......I'm coming!" Bonnie called back from upstairs as she went downstairs to the dinner table........and they were having cheese and spinach ravioli and fish sticks with ketchup in dipping cups.......and Kermit, who was visiting their house along with his other Muppet friends asked Bonnie about what she watched on television this evening. "So, Bonnie.........tell us........what were you watching on television this evening?" Kermit asked as Bonnie responed to him in amazement.........and her elderly Aunt Gladys chuckled in amusement. "Come on, Bonnie dear.......tell us." Gladys said as Bonnie revealed the television show she was watching. "Well, you guys........I was watching 'Miss Johansson's Cheerful House'........and they're gonna vote to see who's gonna audition for the new cheerful helper.......and I bet that's gonna be me." Bonnie said in delight as Mrs. Anderson got into some excitement. "Oh that's good news, Bonnie.........my little sweet girl is about to become a television super star!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed in excitment with good news for her super star daughter. Meanwhile.........at GSBK Television Studios where 'Miss Johansson's Cheerful House' was being filmed..........Bonnie was being interviewed by the director, Nancy Stewart. "Alright, Bonnie.........are you ready?" Nancy asked. "Yes, Ms. Stewart.........." Bonnie said in agreement as Nancy smiled at her. "Alright.......1st of all........a cheerful helper needs to be familiar with our show." Nancy said as Bonnie spoke back to her nicely. "Oh........I watch the show all the time." Bonnie said to Nancy as Nancy agreed with her. "Oh.......that's good.......but do you think you can lead the cheerful house marching band?" Nancy asked as she gave Bonnie a red baton. "Yeah right.......just watch what I do." Bonnie said as she began marching around rhythmically. "Very nice...........that's quite enough." Nancy said as Bonnie stopped in her tracks. "Alright, Bonnie.......now.........how 'bout the cheerful house weather watch?" Nancy asked as Bonnie grew more excited. "Wow..........I like this part!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement as Nancy chuckled at her. "Alright, Bonnie........make it rain at the cheerful house." Nancy said as Bonnie put a magnetic cut out of a rainstorm cloud above the magnetic cut out of the cheerful house. "Ta-da..........rainy randall!" Bonnie exclaimed in amazement as Nancy looked at it. "That's wonderful.............and finally.........the fun phrase...........what does Miss Johansson think about her children?" Nancy asked as Bonnie answered her back. "She thinks that we're all funerriffic!" Bonnie exclaimed in cheerfulness as Nancy fell back from her director's chair........and Mrs. Anderson beamed with delight. "Well.........that's it.............you did a terrific job........be sure to watch the show tomorrow afternoon to see if you're 1 of our finalists." Nancy said as Bonnie smiled back at her. "Wasn't that great, Mommy? I'm the greatest child in the entire audition." Bonnie said cheerfully in agreement as Mrs. Anderson smiled at her. "Of course you are, sweetie cakes............I'm very proud of you." Mrs. Anderson said while cuddling her own daughter as her blue cell phone rang in her pocket with a ring tone of '''The Whistling Caruso' ''from '''The Muppets' ''(2011). "Carlos? yes................good..........then come back........." Mrs. Anderson said while speaking on the blue cell phone to her husband, Mr. Anderson as Bonnie saw the 39-year-old Miss Johansson entering her dressing room........and she gasped in excitement and peeked right through the window of Miss Johansson's dressing room. Miss Johansson sighed heavilly............just as Nancy entered her dressing room. "Aren't you finished with picking that new cheerful kid thing yet?" Miss Johansson asked as Nancy walked in with her pen and clip board. "Look.......I got more important things for you, Nancy.......it's an appointment for my official........fire my hair dresser...........and cancel that meeting with my # 1 fan club members." Miss Johansson said as she sat right down in the green armchair. "She looks so wonderful............." Bonnie said while looking through the window as Nancy walked up to Miss Johansson. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Johansson............I promise..........I'll get the auditions finished right away........but........the writers and producers have already come up with a new fun phrase." Nancy said as Miss Johansson sighed heavilly. "Alright............film me." Miss Johansson said as she leaned back in the green armchair she was sitting right down in. "Now...........when you ask 'What does Miss Johansson think about her children?' they respond 'She thinks that we're all swell-o-matic!'." Nancy said as Miss Johansson staired at her. "Oh.........you call that a fun phrase? I can tell you the ''real fun phrase..........she thinks that they're all little Horn Sounds." Miss Johansson said in annoyance as Bonnie looked around in amazement. "Wow.............if that's the real fun phrase..........then I'm the only young child who knows it by heart........and Miss Johansson will be real proud when she hears me say it." Bonnie said to herself as she and Mrs. Anderson went back home to their house. Meanwhile back at the Anderson's house.........everybody else was watching 'Miss Johansson's Cheerful House' on television. "And our 4th and last finalist will be.........Bonnie Anderson, age 5-years-old." Miss Johansson said on the television screen as Bonnie smiled in delight. "Oh, Bonnie............I knew you would be a television super star." Mrs. Anderson said as she hugged Bonnie real tight. "Now remember............all of our finalists will appear on the show tomorrow.........and will introduce the new fun phrase..........see you later." Miss Johansson said as the other children in the audience cheered in excitement. "Oh, Mommy.........I'll need some sparkling sneakers..........and the most beautiful outfit........and you'll need to do my hair real beautiful........but make sure you......." Bonnie said as Mrs. Anderson cut her off. "Don't worry about it, sweetie cakes.........I'm sure Miss Johansson will think you're funerriffic." Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie giggled in delight. "No, Mommy.......the real fun phrase is 'She thinks that we're all littlle Horn Sounds." Bonnie said as Mrs. Anderson screamed in shock from the distance and almost fainted on the futon.......and Kermit, Walter and the other Muppet gang tried holding her down. "Oh, Mommy.........I knew you would be super excited for me........oh........I gotta go tell Woody, Buzz and the rest of the entire gang." Bonnie said as she walked away from Mrs. Anderson, Kermit and the visiting Muppet gang. "Woody, Buzz, guys!" Bonnie called out to her toy friends as she ran upstairs to her bedroom. "What should I do, Scooter? should I wash her mouth out with soap? is it toxic? is it contagious? should I use a mixture of toothpaste and mouth wash?" Mrs. Anderson asked in fear and shock as Scooter tried calming her down. "Now, Julia.........I know it's kind of disturbing.......but let's try not to over react........maybe we need some professional advice..........it's my new electronic pocket reference.........isn't technology great? 1st I just type in the foul word (he shudders in fear).......and voila.........here's the answer: When the young child is foul word saying.........you simply sit the young child down........and calmly tell the young child that the word is unacceptable.............you see? it's very easy." Scooter said as the toy gang began listening to what's going on. "I don't get it, dude........how can a word be foul?" Lenny asked as Buttercup looked at him. "Well, Lenny.......I guess a foul word is a word that other people never wanna here." Buttercup said as Rex thought about another way a foul word can be very foul. "I know a real foul word........'dynamite'." Rex said in fear as the other toy friends gasped in shock. Meanwhile back downstairs in the living room............Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were telling Bonnie about her fun phrase with the foul word in it. "So, sweet cakes..........since your fun phrase has a foul word in it............it'll make your mother and me proud if you just didn't say it anymore." Mr. Anderson said as he and Mrs. Anderson smiled at 1 another. "Well, Daddy.........which word is the foul 1?" Bonnie asked as Mr. Anderson began thinking for just 1 single minute. "Well........it's........it's the worst.......look.......maybe it'll just be better if you didn't say any of those words anymore, Bonnie." Mr. Anderson said sternly as Bonnie was feeling kind of nervous. "Is it..........'we're'?" Bonnie asked as Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Anderson were getting more stern and strict in front of her. "Bonnie..........." Mr. Anderson said sternly. "Is it............'all'?" Bonnie asked as Mrs. Anderson stared at her. "Bonnie........you're not to say that word again." Mrs. Anderson said sternly. "Is it........'little'?" Bonnie asked as Mr. Anderson had quite enough of it." "Bonnie!" "If you say that word 1 more time.......we're not gonna take you to be on MIss Johansson's show." Mr. Anderson said angrily as Bonnie gasped in excitement. "Oh.........you mean..........Horn Sounds." Bonnie said as Mrs. Anderson screamed in shock and fear again. Meanwhile........right after Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sent Bonnie to her bedroom........Bonnie was crying and weeping uncontrollably on her 'Thomas and Friends' pillow.......and tear drops were coming down from her eyes. "Oh now I can't be on the show............and I don't even know what that word means." Bonnie sobbed tearfully in sorrow as she continued crying and weeping on her bed. Meanwhile.........Mr. Anderson finished his mug of cuppacino.......and Bonnie walked around downstairs to the kitchen. "Mommy? Daddy? I'm sorry I said the foul word when you told me not to......and I promise if you let me be on '''Miss Johansson's Cheerful House........I'll never say it again." Bonnie said in sorrow as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson smiled at her. "Well..........alright.......if we leave right now, Julia.......we can still get there on schedule." Mr. Anderson said as Bonnie got more excited. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Dude723's Fan Stories